1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an apparatus for applying a thin plastic sleeve to a rigid base article, such as a glass bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a fluid medium such as air to provide a surface of low friction is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,517, issued to T. Vichos, discloses an apparatus in which a perforated tube supplies a cushion of air to reduce the frictional effects of a sharp turn in the path of a moving sheet of flexible plastic. In passing the sheet over the cushioned turn, the friction and drag on the plastic are substantially reduced. Another use of air is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,459, issued to L. J. Moncrieff. A plastic tube is chemically softened and hand drawn over a lubricated expansion in a mandrel. Pressure is exerted on the interior of the tube by a gaseous medium supplied through outlets in the expansion. The pressure tends to overcome any sticking of the tube to the mandrel during the transfer.